moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bud Life with Britney and Nicole
Bud Life with Britney and Nicole is an American stoner road comedy film released in 2000. It was produced by, Gecko Studios, MTV Films, Spyglass Entertainment, Valhalla Motion Pictures and Lakeshore Entertainment and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film centers on two female slackers who lose their home and attempt to track down an old friend, who's become an AWOL celebrity. Plot Set in Canby, Oregon, Nicole is an aspiring and grumpy artist and slacker who lives in an apartment with a more coolheaded slacker. The former ran away from home due to drama between her and her parents a year prior, and became friends with a latter thanks to a shared love of cannabis and being able to work off of one another. They live in an apartment where Nicole provides for both (in terms of rent, junk food and marijuana) Nicole awakens from a surrealistic nightmare that she deems to be a premonition, but is distracted from this as Britney reminds her that they're late for school. They make it by one minute, but only because they accidentally got their teacher into a car accident while rollerblading to school. The two get into trouble after the school clique (Megan Ward, Jane Weidlin and Madeline Zima) seek to get back at Nicole for ruining one of their insults, leading to a prank that gets her and Britney expelled. Nicole connects the expulsion to one of the aspects of her dream, but shrugs it off as a coincidence since she was expecting expulsion due to a prank she set up a week ago going unknown. Nicole then goes to her job, a clerk at a florist, but gets fired after attacking a visiting celebrity (Rodney Dangerfield in an uncredited cameo.) Britney offers to cheer her up by going for a night on the town, ending with a basketball match which they win. The losing team supposedly burns their apartment down out of anger for losing, but Nicole suspects a different cause, going by the premonition. They're forced to spend the night at a motel, contemplating their issues and getting into an argument over Britney's laziness. This gets cut short as a news report plays on the television, detailing the disappearance of one of the stars of a hit TV show, The Higgins, weeks before the filming of a spin-off. A $3,000,000 reward is placed on the actor, Martha Higgins (Elizabeth Berkley), with her most recent sighting being in Del Norte. Martha was an old friend of the girls and they decide to find her and use the cash to get a new place to live and more time to find new jobs. Along the way, they come across their old friends from their middle school years who have moved to California, Shane, an aspiring filmmaker who carries a video camera with her and records everything, along with Damien and Malcom, Britney and Nicole's former boyfriends. Meanwhile, the rest of the Higgins are contemplating their loss, more concerned with how they won't be able to do the show properly unless Martha is present. The mother claims that she placed a tracking beacon in one of her teeth, but it immediately cuts to Martha getting punched in the face by a thug, losing the tooth containing the beacon. This is at a convenience store in Los Angeles, which the gang stop at. Britney goes in to get provisions while Nicole goes out to explore a bit, coming across the thug and Martha. The thug goes after her, but Nicole furiously overcomes him after he causes her to drop her art supplies. Martha runs off, fearing that Nicole recognizes her from her show and attempts to steal the latter's car, but while it's unlocked, Nicole has the keys. Britney comes back out and the three argue over the situation, but this is cut short as Martha forces them to drive off after someone recognizes her. Back on the road, Martha explains her side, claiming that she was ran ragged over the producers milking her show and the lack of synergy with her co-stars. Britney and Nicole are still adamant on turning her in for the reward money, but keep it secret to prevent any suspicion from Martha. Martha tells them to travel to Imperial and they oblige, keeping alternative ideas in mind. On the way, they get pulled over for speeding by a dirty cop. The girls subdue him and they continue on their way while it's revealed that the dirty cop is aligned with the Higgins and placed a tracking beacon in the groove of one of the back tires. The five stop in San Diego to stretch and do some sight-seeing. Martha dons a disguise to divert attention. The three go to a bar and after multiple shots, a drunk Nicole reveals their plan to return Martha to the Higgins. Already paranoid over people wanting to subdue her, Martha immediately absorbs this and plans to ditch them, but is too drunk herself to get far. The gang awaken in their car and decide to get breakfast to fully sober up. While at a diner, Martha tells them that she wants to go to Nevada instead due to her feeling that California is not too safe given her situation. She intends to meet an emergency contact, Pyle (Jon Gries) while there. They agree to this, having little payoff to declining, and head back on the road. After winding up on a long desert highway, Martha convinces the two to leave the car. She knocks them out, steals their clothes and car and leaves them in the middle of nowhere. The two argue amongst themselves over the whole thing and Britney accidentally lets slip that she left a lit cigarette in an ash tray by the curtains, which was the cause of the fire. Nicole concludes that her premonition came to fruition and that Britney was the main cause of it. Nicole angrily breaks off her friendship with the gang and storms off. The others gets picked up by Rodney Dangerfield and offers to drive her back to Oregon after discovering she was with Nicole. Along the way the gang feels guilty and that she's no better for leaving Nicole to potentially die, so forcefully turns the car the other way. Nicole hitches a ride with a traveling radio jockey and spills everything that has happened with him. Enough time passes on the ride that they wind up in Vegas and decide to gamble to recoup most of their losses, but get in trouble with security due to them using fake IDs. All evade the guards and meet outside, where they vent out their frustrations with one another and come to an understanding, since their separation had a strong emotional impact on them. They get a tip from a casino attendee regarding Martha's possible whereabouts in the form of the fact that people on the lam always go to the more obscure parts of the world to prolong the inevitable. They go to Fernley and find their car on bricks near a building that was broken in to. Inside, they see Pyle hogtied and gaged. He explains that Martha was kidnapped by a group of bounty hunters who're also seeking the $3,000,000 reward. The two set out to find her because the reward is the only chance they have at getting their lives back on track The rest of the town catches wind of Martha's presence, thanks to the radio jockey revealing so prior and everyone chases after her too. Martha finds Britney and Nicole and the latter two help her escape to prevent the others from claiming the reward money. They hide in a warehouse, but get discovered by the bounty hunters, who were sent directly by the Higgins (also present) and followed the tracking beacon the cop laid in the tire. The gang is prepared to surrender Martha, pinning everything that has happened on her and hoping to save their own skin, but the father lets slip that the reward was fake. Realizing they won't get anything for their trouble, they refuse to give up Martha, but she gives herself up, preferring to be with her family rather than her friends who were willing to turn her in in the first place. Later, as the Higgins prepare to film for the show, Martha is discouraged to learn that her father is converting it into a vanity project for himself and the others are too afraid to call him out on it. Martha has a nervous breakdown and is hospitalized with the Higgins readying to do the show without her. Awakening in the hospital, she sees Britney has come to visit her, but only to retrieve a pinky ring she lent her and leaves her with no acknowledgment. Plagued with guilt, Martha runs out of the hospital to meet the gang and collapses, succumbing to sheer weakness. Her friends forgive her as she is seemingly laid to die. The gang go to see Martha's show and they along with the rest of the audience find it painfully dull due to Mr. Higgins' own ego. The footage is then somehow replaced with Rachel's video diary, and the new footage mends better with Mr. Higgins narration. It's revealed that Martha was behind the swap and he promptly fires her. The rest of the family takes her side, finally getting the will to stand up to Mr. Higgins. The rest of the Higgins buy a triplex for the girls as a reward for their perseverance and to make up for whatever suffering they've endured. Now based in Fernley, Britney offers to become the breadwinner of the house, allowing Nicole to spend time with her new boyfriend Damien and pursue a job she likes, producing art for a coffee shop. Shane is able to get a start on her filmmaking career after recruiting Martha and the guys as her writers/stars. The film ends with the gang touring around Nevada and Martha being asked about how she survived the fall at the hospital, whether she faked her death or not, but before her answer could be made the battery on Rachel's camera dies. Cast * Linda Cardellini: Britney * Sarah Michelle Gellar: Nicole * Elizabeth Berkley: Martha * Joey Lauren Adams: Rachel * Jake Hoffman: Damien * Chris Hardwick: Malcolm * Charles Rocket: Mr. Higgins * Julie Kavner: Ms. Higgins * Josh Peck: Milo Higgins * Kellie Martin: Mindy Higgins * Charles Durning: Grampy Higgins * Jon Gries: Pyle * Megan Ward: Tiff * Michael Richards: Mr. Flannery * Rodney Dangerfield: Himself (uncredited) * Nathan Fillon: Radio jockey * Gary Groomes: Cop * Gregory Hines: Ticket vendor * Fred Stoller: Man in bathroom * Billy Crystal: Presenter * Jerry Mathers: Waiter * Tony Dow: Bartender Reception The film received mixed reviews, garnering a 52% on Rotten Tomatoes, but it managed to do well at the box office. Often called a tribute to 90s culture, the film was praised for its soundtrack and overall premise. Soundtrack # Get Off This - Cracker # Dreams - The Cranberries # Backwater - Meat Puppets # Got me Wrong - Alice in Chains # Stellar - Incubus # All Over You - Live # Peer - Chevelle # Gong Li - Red Hot Chili Peppers # Stuck on You - Failure # Greener Pastures - No Doubt # It's Good to be King - Tom Petty # Mind Games - John Lennon # Fade into You - Mazzy Star # I Don't Owe You Anything - The Smiths # Blow Up the Outside World - Soundgarden # Mayonaise - Smashing Pumpkins # December - Collective Soul # The Garden - Guns N' Roses # 6th Avenue Heartache - The Wallflowers # A Change Would Do You Good - Sheryl Crow # Love Dump - Static-X Category:Films